The invention herein relates to certain teachings disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,055 issued Oct. 26, 1976, and also to certain teachings to be found in applicant's U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 729,310 filed 10/04/76. The present invention includes the use of a plurality of individually controlled OFF or ON conditioned light beam deflection control means positioned intermediate two succeeding surfaces of an array of light reflecting surfaces as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,055 and included in the present invention are means set forth in the applications herein noted for manifesting a magnification of a predetermined light redirecting sensitivity of the individually controlled light beam deflection control means.